Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical solder composition comprising tin (Sn), silver (Ag) and nickel (Ni), and optionally copper (Cu). More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical solder composition having between 91.5-96.5% Sn; 2-5% Ag; 0.1-3% Ni and 0-2.9% Cu; and having a melting temperature 220.degree. C. or less. All percentages are by weight.